¿Maldito Itachi?
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Su día iba de mal en peor y cierta parte de ello era gracias a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, luego de aquel incidente, le debía todo su respeto.


**G**_enero_: Romance - humor.  
**P**_rotagonista_: Sasuke Uchiha.  
**P**_areja_: SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

AU.

* * *

**¿Maldito Itachi?**

* * *

**C**_apítulo __único_.

* * *

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras escuchaba a Iruka-sensei explicando algo que él ya sabía. Inmediatamente, el pensamiento sobre que esa clase sería una completa perdida de tiempo no tardó mucho en aparecer entre sus pensamientos.

En definitiva ese día estaba yendo de mal en peor. ¿Por qué? Tsk... Una pregunta tan fácil y molesta de contestar para su persona.

Primero despertó.

Sí, despertar lo había hecho poner de mal humor en tan sólo segundos. Quizá no era para tanto pero... ¡¿Qué no era para tanto?!

Si hubiera tenido una pesadilla estaría más que contento de que lo despierten pero no, la vida era así de injusta. Teniendo tan hermoso sueño y que de repente, por injusticias de la vida, lo despierten.

Si no recordaba mal al despertar pardeó. ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Una, dos o tres veces? ¡Qué se iba a andar contando cuántas veces parpadeaba! Simplemente se despertó, en contra de su voluntad, claro está.

Sobra decir que le había dedicado una mirada asesina al hombre que había osado levantarlo. ¡Peor aun! Lo sacaron de su maravilloso sueño. Aunque no era como si fuese a decirlo en voz alta o reprocharle por eso a su hermano.

Sólo él podría saberlo, por nada del mundo debería dejar que alguien, y menos su hermano mayor, descubriera qué era lo que soñaba todas la noches, lo que rondaba por su cabeza casi todos los días.

¿Casi? ¡Oh, por favor! Cada minuto que podía, para ser exactos.

Su reputación se iría por el mismísimo caño, por un maldito agujero negro y luego no tendría forma de recuperarla. Agradecía que no existiera persona en el mundo que leyera las mentes de las persona. Claro que lo agradecía.

Así que, el primero en arruinar su día había sido Itachi. Él había tenido el honor de serlo.

Tsk... ¡Maldito Itachi!

Segundo entró a ese salón.

¿Qué había de malo en eso? Oh, veamos... Que todas sus compañeras se le tiraran encima. ¿Quizás? Que el rubio, idiota y escandaloso Naruto lo molestara pidiéndole que peleara, ¿Tal vez? O que su amada madre al momento entrara entregándole el almuerzo que se le había olvidado, para después besarle la mejilla.

¿Era necesario seguir?

¿Por qué dios lo castigaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana? Tsk... ¿Cómo saberlo? Si estaba tan enojado con Itachi que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a sus pies. Le hubiera gustado confirmar si por eso tenía tanta mala suerte aquel día.

Hmp... ¡Maldito Itachi!

Tercero y por último sonó la campana que anunciaba que las clases comenzaban.

¡Oh! Y esa era la peor de todas las cosas que, hasta ahora, arruinaron el principio de su día ¿Por qué? Bueno, él era codiciado por todas las chicas de su clase, mas había una excepción. La cual tenía nombre y apellido:

Hyuuga Hinata.

Así es, ella complementaba su día de mala suerte. Por más que tratase, o si lo intentara, nunca tendría su atención. Y lo peor de todo era ver cómo todas las chicas del salón lo miraban a él, mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares, y ella no lo hiciera.

Decían que Naruto era un idiota. Bueno, ''decían''... Lo decían, te lo aseguraban y lo confirmabas con tan sólo mirarlo o hablar con él. Pero él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Porque si supuestamente era tan idiota. ¿Cómo se explica el que tenga la atención de la Hyuuga?

Raro. ¿Verdad? Ni él que era un genio lo sabía.

Quizás ella había visto alguna cualidad en él que, hasta ahora, ninguno en la mismísima faz de la tierra se había dado cuenta. O simplemente le gustaban los idiotas. Es que la primera opción era algo ridículo, al menos él, ni con anteojos 3D podría ver alguna cualidad en el rubio.

De todas formas. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Era irónico el que todas en aquel salón gustaran de él y la única chica que a él le interesaba apenas notara que existiera. Era sorprendente la "suerte" que tenía.

Aunque no había nada peor que la clase de educación física. Aquella en la cual cada vez que jugaba una carrera con el Uzumaki Hinata lo alentaba al rubio en vez de a él como lo hacían todas las demás y, para colmo, el idiota ni se daba cuenta de ello. Demasiado ocupado en ver si tenía la atención de cierta pelirrosa como para darse cuenta de la existencia de la Hyuuga.

En resumen el que ella mirara al rubio en vez de a él arruinaba el principio de su día.

Y no podría maldecir a Itachi en esta ocasión por ello. ¡Claro que no! Él no tenía la culpa de que ella no lo mirara. Así que...

¡Maldito Naruto!

Volvió a centrar su atención en Iruka-sensei al escuchar cómo este se despedía y, segundos después, sonaba la campana que anunciaba el termino de las clases.

Sorprendente. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había distraído pensando?

Dando un sonoro suspiro se levantó de su asiento preparando todo para irse del salón e irse a esperar por que Itachi viniera por él. Sí, recién tenía nueve años como para andar solo por ahí con lo peligrosas que eran las calles.

Se tomó su tiempo en guardar todos sus útiles ya que después de todo Itachi no era exactamente puntual. Y en eso, dirigió su vista al banco de la chica en que pensaba la mayoría del tiempo, solo para ver que se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Al salir, como imaginó, se quedó recostado en la pared del Instituto esperando por la llegada de su hermano mayor. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Parecía que desde siglos. ¿A donde se había metido su hermano?

Con la mirada recorrió el lugar, viendo a todos irse a sus casas con las personas puntuales que vinieron a buscarlos, no como Itachi. Pero sus ojos se abrieron cual platos al ver que no era el único en espera. Si no que, al igual que él, una hermosa peliazul se encontraba esperando por que vinieran por ella.

Y se le prendió el foco.

Su día no estaba perdido. ¡Claro que no! Ahí estaba su oportunidad de tener su atención. De mostrarle que existía y quizás, si tenía suerte, de que ella se fijara en él. Que se diera cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke era mucho mejor que el perdedor del Uzumaki.

Cerrando sus ojos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro se acercó hasta ella. Debía de lucir indiferente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo pero, ¡por dios! Por dentro era un mar de nervios.

Eran vecinos. Nadie los había ido a buscar. ¿Qué mejor momento para pedirle ir juntos a sus casas? Si iban juntos sería todo más seguro. ¿No?

Además de que podría estar a solas con ella y aprovechar el momento para poder llamar su atención. No como lo hacía Naruto con Sakura, si no, al estilo Uchiha o aunque sea solo hablar con ella. Digamos que con eso su día estaría salvado y él más que satisfecho.

Al estar frente a ella y admirar cómo sus mejillas estaban levemente encendidas, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su rostro a un costado, impidiendo que la chica que se hallaba frente a él viera a sus mejillas tomar un leve color rosa; y por último se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar hablar.

Pero en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar otra voz lo había interrumpido.

Abrió ambos ojos cual platos e inmediatamente desvió su rostro hacia el salvaje que había osado interrumpirlo. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo pero de rabia al visualizar a su hermano mayor. Quien se disculpaba por su tardanza y le decía a la Hyuuga que hoy él la llevaría a su casa porque sus padres no podían.

Y comenzaron a caminar hasta sus hogares los tres. Así es. ¡Los tres!

¡Maldito Itachi!

Escuchaba como él le habla a la Hyuuga de cosas nada importantes y la vena en su frente crecía cada vez más. ¿Era enserio? Podría ser él el que hablara amenamente con ella en esos momentos, él quien caminara a su lado. Y no su hermano.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran así. Como siempre ella pasaba de él, lo ignoraba, ni siquiera notaba su existencia. Suspiró.

Por fin habían llegado a sus casas.

Como no se encontraba ningún familiar de la ojiperla en su casa, Itachi la había invitado almorzar con ellos, al menos hasta que alguien llegara. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en la cocina junto a su madre, tomándose de una todo el contenido que había en el vaso de entre sus manos, haciendo fondo blanco.

Al bebérselo todo dejó el vaso en la mesa de un golpe. Se limpió la boca con una mano y le pidió a su madre que le sirviera otro, como si de un borracho se tratase. Escuchó la sonara risa de su madre y con molestia miró cómo su hermano seguía hablando amenamente con la peliazul.

"¿Está seguro de querer seguir tomando, señor? No lo veo en buenas condiciones." Era lo que había escuchado de los labios de su madre, quien volvía a reír. Mas, él hizo un puchero y tomo el vaso para luego voltear hacia otro lado y tomarse de un trago todo su contenido, todo el jugo de naranja.

Para suerte y lucidez el sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus penas. Caminó hasta el comedor para ver a Itachi abrir la puerta y hablar algo con el primo de la chica que, a cada segundo que hablaba con su hermano, le rompía el corazón. Así es, su frágil y joven corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos.

Escuchó cómo el primo de la Hyuuga se iba, diciendo que esperaba a Hinata-sama en la entrada de su casa. Luego Itachi volvió a la sala y se despidió de ella para después decirle a él que la acompañara hasta la salida y la despidiera. Él no tenía cómo negarse a aquello.

Entonces salió a despedirla.

Hinata se detuvo un poco más adelante de la entrada de su casa y él la imitó, parándose frente a ella, justo en la entrada. La vió completamente sonrojada y de sus ojos emanó una pequeña luz de esperanza.

¡No todo estaba perdido!

Ahí se le presentaba otra oportunidad de poder acercarse a ella. Sin perder tiempo medio cerró la puerta para que nadie los viera. Pronunció su apellido y, al tener su total atención, desvió su rostro a un costado para ocultar su leve sonrojo. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar pero al abrir la boca la voz de Itachi, de nuevo, lo impidió.

"Ototo despistado, dejó la puerta abierta." Y luego sintió como la cerraban, llevándolo hacia el frente también a él, haciendo que tropezara hacia delante. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta ante lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viviendo.

¡Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella!

¿Es que acaso era un sueño o algo parecido? Era algo irreal y lo más increíble de la situación era que aquello estaba sucediendo gracias a su hermano mayor.

Sus labios seguían unidos. Ambos estaban con sus rostros completamente rojos, pasmados, aún sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Itachi iba a disculparse por cerrarle la puerta en la cara a quien fuera que se encontraba frente a esta. Pero al volver abrirla y ver lo que había provocado sus párpados se alzaron tanto como podían. Volvió a dejar la puerta a medio abrir para que no se dieran cuenta de que él era el causante de aquello y en automático se dirigió en busca de algo realmente necesario para momentos como esos.

El Uchiha menor escuchó la voz del primo de la chica a la cual besaba, quien se calló de repente al verlos a ambos. De seguro había vuelto a ver porqué su prima todavía no iba a su casa.

Entonces sintió como una luz lo segaba, obligándolo a separarse de la ojiperla. Dirigió su mirar a la cámara que Itachi tenía en sus manos y la ojiperla cayó al suelo de lleno.

Se tocó los labios y pensó...

¿Maldito Itachi?

* * *

_[ **F**__in ]_

* * *

Espero les guste n.n

Se me ocurrió gracias a que ayer no podía dormir. La idea se me presentó y esto salió. Es corto pero espero les haya gustado/entretenido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
